Misunderstood
by 1ilovecheddarcheese
Summary: Jack Brewer is a troubled teen who has been in juvenile detention. Now, he must do community service to make up for what he did. Jack gets sent to the small town of Seaford for a new start. But things start to go awry when he meets Kim Crawford, the daughter of the woman who hired him.
1. Chapter 1: Someone new

**Hey guys, I would just like to give credit to the books and tv series Heartland cause that's where the character's backgrounds comes from.  
**

* * *

Kim POV

Another sunny morning at the dojo. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kim Crawford. I have blonde hair and loves to do Karate...

"Kim! Would you please clean up in here? We have a guest later." My uncle, Rudy, said.

You may not know what's going on but let me tell you, it's not a good thing.

This is my life. Rudy owns a dojo to help kids learn discipline some kids are also disabled. Sometimes we need a extra helping hand doing jobs like cleaning and teaching. We hire teens who need to do community service to make for the 'criminal activity' **(I forgot the word sorry.) **they did. We are suppose to help change their actions so they can live a better life. Karate has helped a lot of children so that's why Rudy volunteers.

"So who is it and what did he do." I asked.

"I don't know but he's coming by later." Rudy replied.

"Grace is coming over later. So can I get the rest of the day off?" Grace, my best friend, was away on a trip to Seattle to visit her extended family.

"Alright, but be back for dinner so you can meet the new guy." Rudy said as I walked out the door into the small mall. I new everyone that worked at the mall because my mom owns it. The mall is situated on the edge of the town of Seaford. Behind the mall, there are mountains, lakes, rivers and a wild life reserve.

I walk by Falafel Phil's and waved at my sister, Mika. Unlike me, Mika has brown hair. She looks more like my dad. Although, I wouldn't remember. After my parent's divorce, when I was five, my dad left my mom and our entire family. It has also been ten years and we haven't seen him since. We still don't know where he was off to.

I walked around and checked my phone for any messages from Grace. I turned around the corner and collided with a wall. That's funny, I don't remember a wall here. I looked up to see at reasonably cute guy dressed in a black shirt, leather jacket and dark jeans. He had shaggy brown hair that slightly covered his eyes.

I didn't recognize him but apparently he somehow recognized me. "Move it! Just cause you're a rich brat..." He paused and looked at me in the eyes and smirked. "Enough said" he walked off bumping into my shoulder.

If that's the guy working for us for the next six months, I am going to scream.

That, is exactly what I did.

* * *

**What did you guys think? It was a short preview I know but it gives you the background of the characters.**

**Review and tell me if you liked this idea and don't forget to check out my other stories**.

Ten reviews for next chapter please ;)

**Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Eventful

Kim POV

I walked into the dojo and pulled Rudy aside.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I yelled at Rudy.

"No, no, no, no, no what!" Rudy replied "Did you meet the new guy?"

"Yes I met him and that's why I'm saying no!"

"You don't even know him. Give him a chance Kim. Your mom hired him. If you want someone to complain to, that's who you need to ask!"

"I thought you volunteered to do this!"

"I did but your mom is in charge of who we hire."

I groaned as Rudy returned to talking with... the new guy.

* * *

_Beep Beep_

My phone lit up. It was a text from Grace.

Grace: Hey Kim

Kim: Hey, are you stopping by the dojo?

Grace: Yup, on my way now.

Kim: K see you here.

Grace: Wait, I heard you got another guy working for you. Who is it.

Kim: Oh, you'll meet him.

Grace: Really...

Kim: I'll see you later.

Grace: But Kimmy!

Kim: I'm not telling.

Grace: Oh, you want him to yourself. I get it.

Kim: No! I already have a boyfriend remember, Brody?

Grace: Right you're still dating that.

Kim: Grace, I'll talk to you later.

With that I turned off my phone so Grace couldn't argue with me anymore.

* * *

I sat down outside the dojo and zoned out waiting for Grace.

"Um, care to help?" A voice said.

I looked up to see Jack carrying two boxes.

"What's in there." I asked.

"Cow manure." He replied sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Sarcasm is not appreciated if you want help from me."

"Just open the door!"

"Fine" I said walking towards the door in slow motion. Right before I reached the door I heard a squeal.

"Kim!" I turned around to see Grace.

"Grace!" I screamed

"Door!" Jack yelled

"Sure, sorry" I rushed. I swung the door open and Jack walked in. I then turned to Grace. "How was Seattle."

"Great." She replied. "Come on let's go to the wildlife reserve to catch up."

"Whoa there's a wildlife reserve." Jack interrupted

"Yes. It's the best place ever." Grace said "Wait, who are you."

"I'm Jack" he said politely.

"I'm Grace, Kim's best friend. So you're the new delinquent." She said

"Delinquent? I'm just awesome."

"More like cocky and self centered." I replied "Come on Grace."

* * *

We rode our bikes to the reserve.

"Are you sure you don't want to dump Brody for him." Grace asked

"Will you stop saying that!" I replied

"But you guys would make a cute couple."

"No we wouldn't."

"You haven't given him a chance."

"I don't need to" I said. Grace sighed.

"Okay fine but I get to say I told you so."

* * *

Jack POV

I walk into the dojo.

"Hi you must be Rudy." I said

"Yea, are you..."

"Jack" I finished

"Well nice to meet you Jack." Rudy said shaking my hand.

I opened my mouth to speak when Kim marched in and pulled Rudy aside. I'm not stalking her or anything but I got to know who I was working with. Apparently Kim also had a sister named Mika.

Kim yelled at Rudy. Wow this girl has no manners at all.

"Sorry about that." Rudy said as Kim walked outside texting on her phone.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Rudy.

"What's up with her." I asked "I also heard there was another girl working here."

"You mean my nieces?" Rudy asked. I nodded. "Well, you stay away from them ten feet away to be exact. Any closer and the body part that crosses the line will be removed."

After that speech I could think of one word that described Rudy:

Overprotected.

He explained my work schedule. I can't wait until these six months of torture will be over. Living with rich brats aren't my definition of 'a better life'.

* * *

I was carrying two heavy boxes filled with equipment for the dojo. It was really hard to open the door. I saw Kim sitting and staring into space. Her hair reflected the sun's light to make it look like gold.

"Um, care to help?" I asked. She jumped slightly and turned to face me.

"What's in there." She asked.

"Cow manure." I replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Sarcasm is not appreciated if you want help from me."

"Just open the door!"

"Fine" she said walking towards the door in slow motion, these boxes were starting to get really heavy. Right before she reached the door I heard a squeal.

"Kim!" she turned around to a girl.

"Grace!" she screamed. Ouch! that hurt my ear!

"Door!" I yelled copying their tone.

"Sure, sorry" Kim rushed. She swung the door open and I walked in. Since when was she this nice. Maybe now that her best friend is back, she will show some kind of respect for others. She then turned to Grace. "How was Seattle."

"Great." She replied. I set the boxes down on the mat before walking out to get more boxes. "Come on let's go to the wildlife reserve to catch up."

"Whoa there's a wildlife reserve." I interrupted. I heard that this place was by the mountains, which I saw. I didn't know that this place protected nature. I think that's pretty cool.

"Yes. It's the best place ever." Grace said "Wait, who are you."

"I'm Jack" I said politely. Trying to show that I wasn't trying to be difficult.

"I'm Grace, Kim's best friend. So you're the new delinquent." She said. Wow, I'm offended, not saying it isn't true, but I'm still offended.

"Delinquent? I'm just awesome." I said

"More like cocky and self centered." she replied "Come on Grace." She dragged Grace away and I tuned around and got back to work.

This might not be the best place I could end up but there could be worse. Didn't want to get 'fired' on the first day. 'Fired'? I don't even get paid.

"Jack!" Rudy called out.

I took another look at where Grace and Kim disappeared before calling out "Coming!"

* * *

Kim POV

As me and Grace biked down the road, we heard a loud crash. I looked over at Grace and we pedaled faster down the road towards the sound.

When we reached an intersection, there were police cars and an ambulance.

Rudy was talking to one of the officers. When he saw me he gave me a hug.

"Rudy, what's going on." I said softly

"I'll tell you when Mika gets here." He replied.

"Did Rudy tell you." Jack asked from behind me when Rudy walked away.

"No why?" I questioned.

"I'd rather not say." Jack said before disappearing into the crowd of officers. Okay, so this is really bad.

"Okay, I'm here. What's the emergency." Mika said out of breathe.

"Why don't I show you." Rudy said leading us towards the ambulance.

I couldn't remember anything after that besides Mika yelling "Mom!"

* * *

It's been a week since the incident at the wildlife reserve. Grace was at my house cheering me up.

"Brody says he's sorry for you." Grace said. "He wanted me to give you these." She held out a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks." I said.

"How you feeling." Rudy asked.

"Good but I should be worried about you."

"I've been though worse."

"You two grew up together."

"I know, I'm trying not to think about it."

I nodded. "How is Mika doing."

"She is cleaning and running around and she won't stop and take a break. I'm getting worried. I think she's exhausted. I'm going to go check on her though."

"Wait." Grace said "To cheer Kim up, can she go to the party Donna is holding tonight?"

"Sure Rudy said. "As long as you get home before midnight and you've finished your chores."

"Okay." I replied.

When Rudy left, Grace turned to me. "Now, we have to get Brody to drive us there." Grace said.

I rolled my eyes at her and picked up the phone.

* * *

"So no one is going to help me tonight." Jack said, pacing around the living room.

"Well my friend wants me to cheer up so she asked my if I could go to this party. I think it'd be nice to get out of the house."

"Just then the door opened. "It's time to go, come on." Brody said. Jack sighed and walked out of the house to the mall.

* * *

When we arrived, I knew this was a bad idea and I should have stayed home and help Jack

At around 10:30 I was really getting annoyed with all the people. Half of the people were already drunk. To top it all off Jack chose that exact moment to appear.

The minute he stepped into the room, all the girls crowded around him.

"What is he doing here." I asked Grace.

"You know him!" Donna interrupted. "Is he your new volunteer?"

"Sort of, he's here doing community service." I said.

"Ooh, bad-boy." She said "He's so hot!" She said walking over to introduce herself.

I groaned, "Brody! can we go home now!" I asked.

"Yea sure." He said stumbling towards me.

"Brody! You're drunk! You are not driving me home!" I yelled.

"I can drive." He said.

I grabbed his car keys and tried to get away but he grabbed my waist.

"You can't drive. You don't have your license."

"Well I can drive better than you can now!" Now everyone's attention was on us.

I tried wrestling the keys out of his grip when a fist collided with Brody's face.

Brody fell over in pain. I looked up to see Jack.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said running out the door.

* * *

I walked along the side of the road when a navy blue truck came up beside me.

"Need a ride?" Jack said

"No. I can walk perfectly fine." I replied

"Okay, your choice to walk home in the freezing cold. You might get home before sunrise."

I thought about it. "Do you have heating?" I asked

"Last time I checked" He said gesturing to the passenger seat.

I sighed. I really didn't have much of a choice her.I climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door. "It needs fixing though." He said driving off. Unbelievable.

* * *

When we got home, we stopped at the dojo. Rudy was there unpacking boxes of new equipment. "Where have you been!" Rudy yelled at Jack when he got out of the truck.

"Sorry." Jack said cleaning up the boxes and moving the new equipment out of the way. I got out of the truck to help.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. If you want this job, you have to work. Now just go to bed!" Rudy yelled, he saw me then said to Jack "and what did I say about my niece?"

Jack nodded and ran to the guest house.

* * *

The following day I woke up early. I walked to the dojo and heard someone beating the crap out of a dummy. I poked my head around the corner and looked in though the windows. There was... Jack? I walked in the dojo closing the door behind me.

"Jack? I didn't know you did Karate." I said

"Stopped doing Karate when I was twelve." he said

"What belt."

"Third degree black belt."

"Wow that's impressive. Why'd you stop."

"It has something to do with why I'm here."

"Sorry." I said. "You can train here when you're not working. I'm sure Rudy wouldn't mind."

"No, 'm sure he would mind."

"Sorry for getting you in trouble."

"No it's fine"

"Why don't I help you finish here and for the rest of the day we can go to the wildlife reserve."

Jack smiled genuinely "I'd like that."

* * *

**There's the next chapter. Longer right?**

**Can't wait for season three!**

**April fools day on Easter Monday, perfect timing. **

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rumors

**Please read the bottom.**

* * *

Kim POV

Jack and I finished his chores and spent the rest of the day up in the wildlife reserve. I can honestly say, he isn't a bad guy.

Later as we walked back, I heard Donna talking to her mom.

"You know how Kim's mom was in charge of the reserve right?" Donna said. I was interested in what Donna had to say about my family. I hid behind a bush. **(Pretend the mother also owned the reserve)**

"What are you doing!" he whispered

"Be quiet and listen." I replied. He nodded and took his place next to me.

"Yes, so?" Donna's mother, Joan continued

"Well with Kim's mom no longer here, the wildlife reserve might be taken down."

"I highly doubt that honey. Kim and Mika are very capable of taking care of this place."

"But they aren't experts on medicine."

"I don't know, Kim was always with her mother."

"But if you spread some rumors you can buy the land! They can't run this place by themselves."

"I'll see what I can do but no promises."

"Alright." Donna said before walking away with her mom.

"What was that about." Jack asked

"They want to take the reserve away and use it as an building opportunity." I mumbled.

"Come on, let's tell Rudy." Jack helped me up and we ran towards the mall.

* * *

"I won't give the reserve away." Rudy told us. "No matter how much money they offer, I will not give my sister's reserve away."

"Good, now repeat it one last time." I said.

"Kim! I've repeated that sentence thirty times already." Rudy whined clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Stop worrying. It'll be fine."

"Thanks Rudy." I said smiling.

"Now I've got a class and if you're not going to help out, I suggest you leave." Jack and I nodded as we headed out the door.

"Oh and could you tell Mika to get dinner started."

"Sure."

* * *

**I know, shortest chapter ever but I have some questions for you and I didn't want to make it a Authors Note.**

**1. Do you have a name for the reserve? I might take suggestions but I want to stop calling it the Wildlife Reserve.**

**2. Kim needs a special animal that lives at the reserve or not. Ideas? They can't be desert animals or something smaller than a chihuahua. Can't be really African savannah-y either. **

** the Poll on my profile please! It has something to do with how I write the story.**

**Please answer these questions. The more responses the faster the next chapter goes up. **

**Thank you.**

**Review in your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4: Open house

Kim POV

I entered the dojo to see Rudy sitting on the bench. His head hung low and he was muttering to himself quietly.

"What's wrong." I asked

"We aren't getting many new students or business in general." he responded.

"It's fine." I replied. " I don't want to burst your bubble, not that it isn't already popped but the reserve isn't getting many new animals." Just then Mika walked in.

"I thought about our problem so tomorrow I'm holding an open house for people to see what we do here." Mika said

"Do you really think that will work?" I asked.

"Positive." She stated walking out again.

* * *

The following morning was the open house. I have to say, I'm surprised that a lot of people showed up. I t was sunny so I settled on wearing a yellow sundress with brown heeled boots. **(I love boots! :)**

"If this turns out great, we could get a lot of business." I told Mika

"I didn't study business for nothing." Mika said winking at me.

"Wow, nice turn out." Jack said.

"Thanks to Mika." I replied.

"No thanks to Rudy."

"What do you mean." I asked.

"Well all this up with Rudy," He said gesturing to the large tent set out in a field in the reserve. "Wasn't easy. Rudy kept complaining about how he didn't 'have the right tools' to construct it. It kept falling down."

I laughed "Well you guys got it to stay up, that's good." He chuckled.

I walked over to Rudy who was frying hamburgers. "Care for a burger?" he asked holding out a plate.

"Thanks." I said happily accepting the burger. It may not seem like it, but Rudy is amazing with a grill.

By the end of the day, all we received were complements. We even got some new clients. Jack and Rudy began putting everything away after the last person left.

"Great open house Mika!" Grace exclaimed.

"Thanks." Mika said proudly.

Grace walked over to me. "Let's take a walk." She said grabbing my arm.

"Whoa. Slow down Grace!" I yelled as she dragged me along the path. "Were is the fire!" I said sarcastically.

Grace eventually slowed down. "Did you see who Rudy was talking with?"

I thought for a moment. "No one special that I could remember."

"Rudy was talking to Bethany." **Sorry, didn't know the name so I'm going to refer to her as Bethany.**

"So?"

"She owns a company that saves endangered animals."

"I know."

Grace sighed. "If she liked this open house, she might send some of those animals here! With someone like her, you could get more business!"

"I personally think Rudy and Bethany have crushes on each other." A voice said.

"Who's there!" Grace yelled. A young girl appeared.

"Oh hey Kelsey, what are you doing here."

"Just listening to your conversation." She replied. Kelsey is a family friend. We were also neighbors.

"Did we give you permission to listen to our conversation?" I asked.

"Not exactly. I wasn't eaves dropping though. I just happened to be walking by slowly and overheard your conversation."

"Sure." Grace said nodding. Kelsey rolled her eyes and walked back towards the field.

We walked in silence and got to a clearing. My mom made this clearing to support her favorite animals, the horse. Our Wildlife Reserve is different. We treat animals of all kinds whether they are emotionally damaged or physically damaged, we try to heal them.

My mom's favorite horse was Unicorn. **(People who have watched Heartland, Unicorn...) **Unicorn was my dad's horse but he left the horse with us when he left. Unicorn seemed depressed. Normally, Unicorn would be full of energy. Maybe he knows...somehow.

I took a deep breathe and moved my eyes over to look at the newest member of the herd. He was a smaller horse, smaller than the rest, he was a black stallion.

"It's getting late." Grace said interrupting my thoughts. "Come on, let's go."

I took one last look before following Grace towards the house. As I exited, I saw the sign. It read Crawford Family Wildlife Reserve. I thought about it for a moment. The title didn't fit anymore.

* * *

The next day, Grace was at my house obsessing over Brad. Brad was the nephew of Bethany and he was sent over to help with running the reserve. Bethany even allowed us to take care of a litter of wolf pups.

"I can't believe Brad is coming here! This is so exciting and I can't believe he's staying for the whole summer!" Grace ranted

"Calm down Grace! He's just a guy." I said calmly

"Just a guy! Kim! This guy is super hot! He's an amazing show jumper and he's super hot!"

"What's the big deal? He's going to be doing the exact same thing Jack's doing. He's here to work." I said emphasizing 'work'.

"I agree with Kim." Jack said. He seems to always come out of nowhere.

"Oh, you're just jealous!" Grace complained

"Sure, you keep thinking that." Jack said rolling his eyes. I laughed as he exited the room getting ready for another days work.

"When's Brad coming." Grace asked in a calmer voice.

"Tomorrow." I stated. "He's bringing his horse too so you might be able to see him show jump."

"That would be awesome! Doesn't he not live with his aunt?" She asked

"Yea, why?"

"Well that just means I can offer him a tour of Seaford."

"He's been to Seaford before."

"Too bad!" Grace said stomping off.

"What's up with her." Kelsey asked. Kelsey just shows up in our house randomly because she's usually home alone.

"Nothing of your concern." I replied.

Kelsey shrugged "Okay then, is Jack around?"

"At the dojo, why?"

"No reason." she said swinging her arms back and forth. Knowing her I asked,

"Do you like him?"

"What? No!" Kelsey said in a high pitched voice.

"Mhmm."

"You're just saying that because you have a crush on him."

"Are you sure you're not the one with a crush?"

"No.." Her voice trailed off. "He's too old for me anyway." She said. It was true. Kelsey was eleven, I was fifteen, Jack was seventeen and Mika was twenty-two. **(Just thought I'd give you some ages.) **

"Kelsey!" Rudy said. "Your parents called."

"Oh okay." Kelsey said rushing to the phone.

"You should get some work done as well." Rudy told me.

"Okay."

* * *

**Not my best chapter but it'll do for now. Just thought I should get this chapter up. I need to catch up with all six seasons while the show is between seasons. Should have thought of this story ages ago!**

**Review and tell me what you think. The poll is still up please take it or I might have to leave you with a cliffy forever. The season ends with a cliffy.**

**Also tell me what you think of the animal. I made the Reserve multiple animals so I can include all the ideas. I might change the Reserve name so I can make it into an abbreviation. **

**Thanks for reading! Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5: IMPORTANT

**I know, you were expecting an update after like three months but instead you got an authors note.**

**The thing is, I've completely lost patience with writing this story. I don't want to go through putting it up for adoption so I would like ideas on how I could possibly end this faster and still make it good and full of KICK.**

**I'm also considering a co-author. **

**If you have ideas, review. If you are interested in the co-author thing, feel free to PM me.**

**Hope you understand and I'll post another authors note most likely with a short chapter giving you the update or check my profile cause I'll put it there too.**


End file.
